Pity Party
by CJS51703
Summary: Everyone has bad days. And sometimes, you just throw yourself a pity party because of it.


*****This story was brought to you by the song "Pity Party" by Melanie Martinez and by my own boredom. I don't know why I really wrote it either, but hey, whatever! Alphys and Undyne belong to Toby Fox, the story plot belongs to me, and let's roll into it!**

There were times when Alphys' depression got the best of her. She tried her best to keep it bottled up on the days when it did. And, although she did well at that, Undyne could see right through it.

She could tell it in the subtle signs. How Alphys' shoulder were more slumped. How she ate less and looked more nervous when she was spoken to. How she was more adamant to be on her own. And today was one of those days.

Undyne could tell it when Alphys had shuffled out the door to go to work after hardly eating half a bowl of dry cereal and sipping on some coffee. At that sight, Undyne knew what she had to do.

And it made her grateful that she was getting off early that night.

XxX

Alphys went right up to her room after work. She'd been in such a slump that day that she didn't even speak to any other coworkers. Even though they had made attempts to get a word out of her, all of which having failed. Her plan was to just lay down, hiding herself under the covers until she had to put up a front to the one she loved the most, an idea that hurt her and pleased her all at once.

But it seemed that all of her plans were out the window.

"Hey," Undyne said. She was sitting on the bed, her phone in her hand from where she'd been passing the time by looking at the Internet. "...wh-when did you g-get home?" Alphys asked.

"About an hour ago. But I've got a cure to relieve you of your bottled-up bull crap. At least, to make you feel a little bit better," Undyne said.

Alphys sat down on the bed. "I d-doubt it," she said, looking down to where she stopped fiddling with her hands. But she stopped when she felt a hand on her back.

"We're having you a pity party."

Alphys raised an eyebrow. "A _wh-what_?" she asked.

"A pity party. You're just gonna let out how bad you feel to me until you feel all better. And I'll sit here with you, doing whatever you want," Undyne elaborated.

Alphys stood up from the bed. "W-well, b-because you're so set on th-this, can I p-put on pajamas wh-while we do it? Th-this seems like a, uh, p-pajamas kind of th-thing," she said.

"Sure. For me, it's gonna be a bra-and-sweatpants thing. As pretty as you are, I won't look while you change," Undyne said.

Alphys nodded and went over to her dresser. _This is to make her happy,_ she thought, pulling out some pajamas. _And maybe I'll feel better too?_ After a few minutes, she turned around in her pink Mew Mew kissy Cutie pajamas. "O-okay... l-let's get this sh-show on th-the road," she said.

Undyne was already sitting there, in her bra and sweatpants. "So, you ready to just throw a little pity party?" Undyne asked.

"D-do I have a ch-choice?" Alphys asked. Undyne grinned.

"Nope."

XxX

The girls sat down together on their bed.

"Alright. You just go on about what's making you feel like crap. If you gotta yell, if you gotta cry, if you need me to get you some ice cream and coffee, then whatever. Just get it off your chest," Undyne said.

Alphys sighed. "I-I don't know... I kn-know that I can t-trust you, but I've n-never quite done th-this before," she said.

"There's a first time for everything. So spill it, ya nerd," Undyne said. She was rude, but her good intentions were clear.

Alphys nodded. "O-okay. It w-was like this in th-the Underground. There were s-some days where I w-was in a w-worse slump th-than other days. I've m-mentioned that to you a-already. It's l-like my brain is j-just fighting a-against me, because it's b-bringing back up my h-hatred-no, my _l-loathing_ of my own self," she lamented.

She gripped the bedsheets, her eyes focused downwards. "I-I already know th-that I'm a s-screw-up. I don't n-need my brain to r-remind me of something that's s-set in stone. I d-don't need these random j-jumps in my d-depression to screw things up even m-more."

She looked up at Undyne, tears now starting to roll down her face.

"B-but that's just p-part of me, now, isn't it? I'll a-always be like th-this? I'll l-live with my s-sins crawling on my b-back for the rest of my l-life, just like every other p-person in the w-world."

Undyne realized she was watching her wife break down out of not just grief, but out of anger as well. "Anything else you wanna add?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. It's th-that I _h-hate_ it. I m-mothertrucking hate it. I hate m-myself, hate my d-depression, hate e-every sin I've ever c-committed... I j-just... _I hate it!"_ Alphys yelled, breaking at the last part.

She was still crying, but was only getting angrier. She generally was soft-spoken, anime tangents excluded. But she held back a lot of emotions, and had held them back for years. And some of those things had held her back as well.

In all honesty, Undyne didn't know if she loved or was afraid of this new side of Alphys. Probably a bit of both.

Alphys got up from the bed, grabbed a spare pillow from a chair, and used her electricity on it until it was a pile of sparking ashes on the floor. "D-do we have a-anything else I can reduce to n-nothing, as to match my s-self-esteem?" she asked.

Yep, Undyne decided that she was more in love with this side. But she was still a bit scared.

She got up from the bed and dug around in her closet, pulling out a faded pair of Spandex shorts that could've (and should've) doubled as a headband. She tossed them over.

"Go crazy. The sparkly toaster gave 'em to me," she said.

Alphys grabbed the shorts and turned them to ashes, just like the pillow. She sat down on the bed again, her palms practically burning holes in the sheets from her electricity. "F-frickin' Christ..." she mumbled.

"Just be careful with what you zap, okay, hon?" Undyne asked.

Alphys gave her a sharp glare. "D-don't," was all she said.

Undyne put her hands up. "Okay. Good Lord," she said. She started to get up, but she was stopped.

"W-wait. I... I-I need you to s-stay," Alphys said. As mad as she was, she still had tears rolling down her face. Just like she had been crying through her entire fit.

"Okay," Undyne said. She just sat back down cross-legged.

Alphys moved to sit in her lap, resting her whole body weight on her. And then, Alphys began sobbing out all of her frustrations.

Undyne hugged onto her, stroking her back. She knew she would be sitting there for a while. But, she didn't really care.

XxX

It took a while. But eventually, Alphys did cry out all of her tears. She had to take off her glasses and clip them to her shirt, she got so wound up. Undyne had never seen anyone sobbing so much. But then again, Alphys was letting out just how bad she felt. So that was a pretty decent explanation.

At last, the two were just laying in their bed, silent. Undyne was still holding Alphys nuzzling the top of her head as she laid still.

"Any better, Alphie?" Undyne asked. "S-so much better," Alphys said. She put on her glasses, showing just how bloodshot her eyes were from crying so hard.

"I have to say, I didn't know you could get so mean. I thought it was both hot and terrifying," Undyne commented.

Alphys looked a little embarrassed. "C-can you, uh, n-not tell anyone h-how I just... f-freaked out?" she asked.

"Deal. Since you seem to have cool down now, how about we have some ice cream?" Undyne asked. When she got a nod, she got up and went to go get some ice cream.

When she was alone, Alphys sat up in the bed and smoothed herself out.

Maybe a pity party wasn't so bad for her after all.

 *****Moral of the story: frying up some pillows and having a rage/tears fit fixes problems! Ah, I'm just kidding. Also, as a disclaimer, I'm not trying to poke fun at depression. Don't think too much of it. Anyways, I have to go to bed. I have school in the morning. So be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
